The Shadow: Rewrite
by Burning Blood
Summary: I'm rewriting my story The Shadow as the first one was rather shady word and I believe this is better. TsuXMoka Both of them. Same summery as before.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 1: The Rise of a Forgotten Shadow

Youkai Academy, the most prestigious school in the entire world. This school merits itself on its accomplishment in allowing its graduates to leave its walls and become upstanding citizens in the outside world. Yes Youkai Academy is one of the top schools in the entire world…and most don't know of its existence. This academy was built and hidden from the outside world by three Kings so that Youkai may live and prosper in the world of humans. While inside these walls all students are required to stay in human form and are not permitted to fight. No human was to ever know of its existence and should they discover it they were to die a horrible death. This school is the center of all Youkai education, but also the birthing ground of greatness.

Deep within the bowels of the school a major misconduct was happening as we find two students staring down each other as four others watched bleeding. The first student was Kuyou, a Kitsune bearing four flaming tails and a cocky smirk. He was the leader of the School police and one of the most powerful Youkai in the Academy.

Standing across from him was a rather frail boy wearing light green slacks and black shoes. His body was covered in slight burn marks and blood poured from the cuts on his body. The boy had wild brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. This boy was Aono Tsukune, the only human to make it into Youkai Academy and live. Kuyou smirked menacingly at the frail boy.

"Don't you see Aono it is your fault all of this is happening you, a human, in a school built for monsters? It is your fault that these people are going to die down here." Tsukune's heart stopped as those words passed the fox's lips. 'Is that true is all of this because I stayed here instead of leaving…' Tsukune looked around at his friends all lying there covered in their own blood. Gin, a werewolf of the highest caliber, was lying there covered in burns taking an attack meant for them. Kurumu, a succubus of insurmountable talent, sitting there bleeding because she came here after him. Yukari, a genius witch that stood at the top of her class at eleven years of age, was in no better condition then Kurumu all because of him. Finally his eyes fell onto our favorite little vampire. Akashiya Moka, a Vampire that held her true self locked behind a silver Rosario that she keeps in place around her neck. '…I'm sorry Moka-san if I wasn't here you wouldn't even be in this situation…' Tsukune thought his eyes gaining a dark look. Tsukune turned to look at Kuyou and gained a determined face.

"Kuyou…you said this is all my fault…if that is true then punish me and leave them alone…they knew nothing…I'll take what ever punishment you deem fit just leave them alone." Tsukune yelled making the four-tailed fox sneer. His sneer quickly turned into a sinister smile as an evil thought crossed his mind.

"You say you will take what ever punishment I deem fit am I correct Aono?" Kuyou said in a very business like voice. Tsukune nodded ignoring the rest of the newspaper club as they pleaded for him to stop. Kuyou chuckled menacingly as he say the boy nod.

"Good then your punishment…is to watch as all of your friends die! Starting with that pink haired bitch." Kuyou yelled and sent a blast of white-hot hell fire from his tail. Everything seemed to slowdown for Tsukune as he saw the fire start to approach Moka. Tsukune took in every detail of his pink haired friend. His eyes stopped however as he saw fear in her emerald eyes. 'No…this is all my fault…Moka is going to die because of me…I can't let that happen…' Tsukune though to himself as time returned to normal. Without thinking Tsukune moved.

"NO!" Moka yelled as she watched as the flames aimed to end her life wrapped around the body of another. Moka looked up at the face of the one who saved her to see two warm chocolate eyes and a kind smile on the face of one mortal being.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as Tsukune fell forward the fire put out by the sudden amount of wind. Moka couldn't believe it…Tsukune just risked his life for her…again, and now he was dieing because of it. Moka caught the falling boy and held him close to her chest. She looked down at Tsukune's face as she held him to see him smiling up at her.

"Don't die…Moka-san" Tsukune whispered allowing the sound of metal grinding against each other to echo throughout the room. Moka looked as the Rosario, the only thing keeping her vampire powers in check, fell from its chain and into the dieing arms of Tsukune. Everyone watched as the explosion of power surrounded Moka. 'So this is it…this is the power that turned hair to silver and eyes to red…this is the power of a super vampire.' Thought Kuyou as the power died down showing a very different Moka still holding Tsukune in her arms her eyes never leaving him. As the power coursed through her veins her body changed to accommodate the sure in energy. Her hips grew wider and her bust grew in size. Her hair turned into flowing falls of silver and her eyes turned to burning pools of blood.

"Why…why did you do it…you fool I would have survived…you're a human do you keep forgetting that…with this amount of damage you are sure to die." Moka said concern showing only slightly in her voice. Tsukune smiled up at the silver haired Goddess.

"I couldn't live with myself if I had let someone hurt Moka-san when I could have stopped it…vampire or not you are precious to me…" Tsukune said making all sound stop. Moka stared at the boy who had again risked himself for her safety. Everyone watched as Moka's dipped her head down and sank her enlarged canines into Tsukune's throat. Seeing this action Kurumu couldn't help but get angry.

"What the hell are you doing Moka he's hurt enough already so quit sucking his blood!" Kurumu yelled in anger and confusion. Moka raised her head after finishing and walked over towards Kurumu and Yukari and set Tsukune down beside them. Moka turned a very serious eye towards the two female Youkai and glared.

"Keep him safe I injected my own blood into his body so it should heal him…however it may also have other side effects." Moka explained as she turned and faced the raging Kitsune that had attacked her.

"You dare attack one such as me…you are not worthy…know your place." Moka said lashing out with a kick that made Kuyous head spin and crash into the wall behind him. Moka flipped her hair out of her face as a malicious laugh entered every ones ears.

"Haha…hahahaha so that is it…that is the power of the elite monsters…how pathetic…and to think I was actually scared of you." Kuyou said in an excited voice. Moka glared at the flaming fox that was standing before her not even harmed by that attack. Kuyou rushed forwards and slammed his paw into Moka's stomach knocking her back into the wall blood slowly running down her chin, but it didn't stop there oh no things were about to go to hell in a hand basket. The only warning of the next attack Moka had was the feeling of something furry wrapping around her ankle before it happened. She was lifted up and slammed into the floor repeatedly blood from her body leaked slowly down her chin.

Tsukune watched through half lidded eyes as this happened. 'Stop…please stop Kuyou…Please I have to stop him…please.' Tsukune's world stopped and his eyes could only focus onto Moka's pained face.

"What is it that you wish for boy be specific what is it that you want?" A cold and emotionless voice said as Tsukune watched as Moka's face contorted in pain all because he couldn't do anything. As Tsukune stared at this the voice asked again.

"What is it you wish for boy be specific what is it you want?" The words rang inside of Tsukune's mind. Tsukune's eyes never left Moka's face as he answered.

"I want to be strong…strong enough to save even Moka-san from what ever danger we may get into in this academy and afterwards…I wish I could save Moka-san." Tsukune's words were strong and determined causing the voice to chuckle.

"Nothing is ever free boy. What are you willing to give up to save her boy?" The voice asked with a certain sinister quality to it. Tsukune didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Anything. Anything you want is yours." Those words made the voice give another emotionless laugh.

"Even if you have to stop being human?" The voice asked again.

"Anything." Tsukune responded with even more conviction making the voice hum.

"Hmm…So be it…" The voice said as time seemed to speed back up. Kuyou stopped as did everyone else as they felt it. Power. A dark power that seemed to pulse out of Tsukune's body.

"You will release her…you will step back into the center of the room and you will apologize for the transgressions you have made against the people in this room, and then you will bow down and beg for Moka-san's forgiveness…" A cold and emotionless voice echoed through out the room. Kuyou sneered at the boy and growled.

"Oh really and if I don't?" As those words left his mouth everyone felt an explosion of power. Unlike Moka's who you could feel the power and nobility in it, this power held no nobility no this power unlike Moka's noble crimson energy this power was black as pitch. Gin, Kurumu, and Yukari felt slightly skittish as the power enveloped them. Kuyou felt alone as if everything and everyone he had ever cared for had left him. Moka however felt warmth, she felt the gentle caress of a loved one, and the warmth of a familiar setting. Everyone's eyes were drawn towards the source of the power only to stare in amazement as the veil of power faded. Standing between Kurumu and Yukari they saw a human shape covered in what would appear to be pure darkness and shadows.

"You still haven't done as I have asked, release Moka-san before you bring punishment down upon yourself." A deep and emotionless voice said through the darkness. Kuyou growled at that but didn't get much farther as he felt himself get thrown back into the wall. Kuyou quickly gathered himself and walked out of the dust. As he broke through the cloud of dust he saw Moka being held by what appeared to be Tsukune with three very different changes. The first was the power he was emitting. Second, was that his hair was now stark white. And finally was that his eyes instead of the warm chocolate brown they were before now they were pools of pure darkness Iris, cornea, and pupil all solid black. Tsukune squeezed the silver haired vampire to his chest. Leaning down Tsukune whispered.

"It's okay now Moka-san you did great, but this is my fight now so rest and save your strength the other me and myself would not be able to bear the thought of loosing you…either of you." Moka looked up into those pools of darkness and couldn't help but widen her eyes. This action made Tsukune chuckle.

"Surprised Moka-san? Didn't think you would ever see a Rouge alive did you?" Tsukune said and chuckled again when he saw her shake her head.

"Well to leave Moka-san speechless quite a feat if I do say so myself." Tsukune said making Moka growl and lash out with a kick only to hit air. Moka was confused until she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

"Stop…save your strength…you have given me a lot of your blood and should you continue to use your demonic energy you could very well injure your self more." Tsukune whispered in her ear again. Now to all those who were watching, this would be an extremely cute sight an awakened Tsukune holding a released Moka was something people couldn't just not call cute. However like in all my stories they are fates bitches.

"Stop ignoring me!" An aggravated voice yelled. Tsukune just looked out of the corner of his eye as he watched Kuyou run towards him at, what looked to him, extremely slow speeds.

"It seems we will have to continue our talk in a minute Moka-san, apparently I must attend a fox hunt." No one except Gin saw exactly what had happened after Tsukune disappeared however the screams of pain stated that Tsukune was doing something extremely painful to Kuyou. Everyone watched as Tsukune reappeared three feet away from the now bleeding form of Kuyou. Tsukune crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"All you must do to stop this is do as I had asked. Apologize to those here that you have attacked and beg for Moka-san's forgiveness after that we will take our leave and not bother you again if you do the same." Tsukune said in a bored voice drawing a growl from the fox.

"Never I come from a proud race and family I will never beg for forgiveness." Kuyou said making Tsukune glare those black eyes of his, sending a shiver down the foxes spine.

"Pride…is that your reasoning…let me tell you something fox…a proud death…is…still…death…so if you wish for this to continue then so be it." Tsukune explained and then he disappeared and the screaming continued. It was not long until Kuyou couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M SORRY NOW PLEASE STOP!" Kuyou yelled making Tsukune stop and appear three feet away from the bleeding fox.

"Good that's one thing out of the way now for the next part." Tsukune said making Kuyou nod and proceed over towards reverse Moka. Dropping to his knees Kuyou grabbed her hand and said in a very business like manner.

"I'm terribly sorry for the way I had acted I had attacked a lady and for that I beg of your forgiveness." Now to Kuyou this seemed like the correct action to do because this is what he was taught however he knew something was wrong when he heard.

"And Strike three." Kuyou turned his head towards Tsukune to see him leaning against a broken pillar arms folded with three fingers up.

"First strike, you're touching her. Second strike, you peeked up her skirt when you knelt. Final strike…"

"Know your place you chauvinistic pig." Tsukune watched as Kuyou went flying into the wall again by Moka's roundhouse kick.

"…you made it sound like the only reason you are asking for forgiveness was because she was a lady." Tsukune said and then walked over towards Moka just in time to catch her as she lost her balance. Tsukune chuckled at the girl in his arms and said.

"Come on lets get you into a bed before you are hurt." Tsukune teased. Moka growled at that but didn't say anything. On their way back towards the dorm with only Tsukune and Moka, Tsukune having sent the other to girls off to the infirmary saying he would hate for them to get hurt even more because they didn't get their wounds treated. Tsukune smiled down at the half asleep half pouting Moka in his arms.

"You know you look cute with that pout on your face." Moka glared at Tsukune and said.

"Shut up if I wasn't so drained I would show you your place as well Rouge so don't push it." Tsukune chuckled at her threat.

"Oh I have no doubt about that Moka-san." Tsukune said making Moka growl.

"Don't mock me!" Moka yelled causing Tsukune to smile down at her.

"I'm not, seriously, I have no doubt in my mind that should you be at full or even half full capacity you would very likely wipe the floor with me as if I were some half deranged ogre…however that is only because of your knowledge of your powers." Tsukune said causing Moka to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that.

"And what does that mean?" Moka asked in a very commanding way causing Tsukune to chuckle.

"It means that should I learn how to use my powers to the fullest even you would have a hard time beating me just as I would have a hard time beating you, after all…our species use to be the greatest allies of the dark world." Tsukune explained making Moka again raise an eyebrow.

"You mean you have no idea on how to utilize your powers?" Moka asked very seriously. Tsukune returned the raised eyebrow and said.

"I didn't have ten to fifteen years with a parent to teach me and up until a few hours ago I was human with dormant Rouge genes so no I don't have any idea on how to use my powers or even what they are besides that I could turn my demonic energies in speed and agility that exceeds even a werewolf's." Moka let her head drop. 'I was saved by not only a human, but a human turned monster that has no idea even what his powers are… am I that weak?' Moka thought her depression clearly showing on her face.

"No…No your not…if my other self didn't have such strong feelings for you, and taken that hit making you give him your blood, thus awakening me, you would have beaten that fox with one hit however your worry for my other self and your lack of blood messed with your powers." Tsukune said understanding why she would be depressed. Moka's head shot up at that.

"I wasn't worried about you I was just mad that I may never get to taste your blood again that is all." Moka said her warrior facade back in place. The awakened Tsukune sighed as she said that.

"You know he hears everything I do, right? Unlike you and your other self who want not to be part of the other, my other self and I don't mind the fact that we share this body seeing as we gain something from sharing it. So unlike you who will be weakened because your want to be separated from your inner self I will not only grow stronger, but also it seems I have to convince him to stop this foolishness with you as it seems you don't care." Tsukune said in a bored voice. Moka glared hard at the man that was carrying her.

"What do you mean by foolishness?" Moka asked making Tsukune glare right back.

"Why do you think this boy stayed in this school? Why do you think he hasn't been drooling over Moka like every other guy in this school? Why do you think he gave up the chance to bed a fucking Succubus for god sakes? Are you really that dense?" Tsukune ranted making Moka glare harder. Tsukune strengthened his glare as well.

"He does all of this because of you…you and your other self. Do you realize how hard it is for a boy our age to control our hormones let alone when a half naked succubus is on top of us releasing her charm? How about the thought of a human staying in a school built for monsters where his life is literally on the line everyday just to see the two of you? How about when he actually has to control himself from doing anything to the other Moka-san not even a simple hug because he knows you also share her body and that you might be offended by it and he doesn't want either of you to hate him…for an elite monster your not very good at deducing things." Tsukune said the last part with a smile and continued to carry her towards the dorms. Moka stared at the face of the awakened Tsukune as he walked.

"Is that why he didn't try to run away?" Moka asked making Tsukune raise a white eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune inquired making Moka turn her head away from him.

"Is that why he didn't run when he saw me…I always thought it was strange that out of all the monsters who had run at the very sight of my form a mere human had stood there not even flinching." Moka explained drawing a smile into Tsukune's face.

"Yes and no." Tsukune answered slightly cryptically. Moka looked at him expecting him to explain.

"Well is it why or not?" Moka said aggravation showing in her voice. Tsukune looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Like I said yes and no. Yes because to him you were Moka-san whether you were the fun and beautiful girl who he attends school with or the graceful and gorgeous fighter that saves his ass you are still Moka-san. No because well he was actually kind of stunned by your beauty." Tsukune watched, as a light blush seemed to come to the super vampires cheeks. Quickly suppressing the blush Moka sighed.

"I suppose I need to apologize am I right?" Moka asked making Tsukune smirk.

"For what being pushed away by humans most of your life not only making you hate them but also not having much social interaction meaning you couldn't deduce feelings very well…if you apologized for that I'd never speak with you again." Tsukune said causing Moka's head to shoot up only to see two chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"I don't hold it against you for what you have said Moka-san so don't worry about it…after all we are here." Tsukune said and flicked his head forward. Moka turned only to see the door to her room.

"But how I thought that boys weren't allowed higher then the first floor especially after dark." Moka asked in amazement.

"I am a Rouge I can by pass any barrier with little trouble…how did I know ugh…" Tsukune said and then raised his hand towards his throbbing head. As he did this he raised Moka's head along with it causing her head to come to rest with her face buried into his neck. _Sniff _'That smell that sweet addictive smell now with that underlay of dark power…so strong…so sweet…I want it…I need it' Moka thought and bared her fangs. Tsukune was brought out of his thought on how he knew that barrier ability when he felt two thin fangs pierce into his neck. _Slurp_ Tsukune watched out of the corner of his eye as for the first time since he had met her the released Moka was feeding on him.

"What are you doing Moka-san?" Tsukune asked allowing some of his body to be controlled by his other half. Moka released his neck and smiled blood slightly smearing her lips.

"I am doing what I should have done from the very beginning I am feeding and taking what is mine." Moka said with certainty. Tsukune jumped slightly at this but did nothing else.

"What do you mean taking what is yours?" Tsukune asked nervously. Moka smiled at Tsukune and ran her long tongue along her soft pink lips taking the blood from earlier away.

"You belong to me now Tsukune-kun remember that, and show me that you are worth being belonged to and maybe, after you convince the other Moka of course…maybe I will allow you to claim me as well." Tsukune laid her down in her bed confused seeing as he didn't remember opening the door. "**You're welcome."** Ah well that explains it. Tsukune smiled at the vampiric beauty that lay in the bed before him.

"Maybe Moka-san…now get some sleep you will need the rest after all you are still drained after your fight with Kuyou so good night." Tsukune said and turned away from her. Moka watched him red eyes blazing slightly as he walked towards the door.

"And where will you be going my little Tsukune?" Moka asked a slightly seductive quality to her voice. Tsukune looked back at her confused and slightly nervous.

"Umm to my room?" Tsukune answered more of a question then a statement. Moka gave off a sad face at that.

"But what if I get attacked during the night I'm already to drained to fight." Moka said drawing a smile from Tsukune. 'What the hell is going on? Moka-san would never say something like that?' Tsukune thought to himself but decided to play along.

"Ah come on drained or not you're still a super vampire you should be able to take out anyone that comes after you." Moka's face got a little sadder, however on the inside she was proud her reputation preceded her.

"But what if they come with water it will sap my energy and I won't be able to fight back." Tsukune hesitated a little bit at that. 'Seriously what the hell is going on Moka-san would never do this!' Tsukune yelled into his head only to get a slightly emotionless chuckle in return.

"Yo…you'll be able to dodge it I'm sure." Tsukune said slightly nervous. This time Tsukune saw a small tear roll down her cheek as she said.

"What if they have a Rosario and they seal my powers." Moka watched as Tsukune's shoulders sagged in defeat and thought. 'Got you.'

"Moka-san would you like for me to stay here with you while you sleep?" Tsukune asked watching as she nodded missing the light smirk that was showing on her face. Moka had to stop herself from growling as Tsukune pulled a chair up beside her bed. 'Damn it.' Turning her eyes towards him.

"Tsukune you could sleep in the bed with me if you want." Tsukune gave a nervous smile at that. 'Okay I'll stay here but there is no way in hell am I getting on that bed. Moka-san will kill me when she gets back to normal.' Tsukune thought.

"No no I'm fine." Tsukune said making sure to portray happiness and content in his voice.

"Please I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me." Moka pleaded with a slight shine in her eyes. 'Come on just a little more.' Moka thought as she saw Tsukune give in for a second.

"No I'm fine really." Tsukune said making Moka growl.

"Alright I'm done play pathetic little emotional Moka, Tsukune you will get your ass into this bed or else." Moka said with finality in her voice. 'Oh so that's your game is it Moka-san? Well game on.' Tsukune thought and smirked as his eyes turning pitch black again.

"Or else what?" Tsukune asked challengingly. Moka sat up in her bed and leaned towards him allowing a slight amount of cleavage show out of her top.

"Or else you will never be able to touch this body again not even a simple hand shake." Moka said with a smirk. Tsukune flinched internally but wouldn't give in.

"Oh really well then…" Tsukune said, stood up, and started walking towards the door. Moka gaped completely surprised.

"Where the hell are you going?" Moka said agitation and confusion showing in her voice. Tsukune smirked and cocked his head back.

"Oh me? I'm just going to see what Kurumu is up to after all I'm sure she would allow me to touch her…" With that he turned around and started walking again smirking as he heard Moka growl behind him. As Tsukune reached the door he felt Moka's power start to rise. Cocking his head towards the right he inwardly smirked as he saw her standing there not even a foot away from him red eyes glowing with power and slight anger. Moka walked forward, turned Tsukune towards facing her, and slammed him against the wall her body keeping him there by being pressed flush up against him. Moka smiled an evil smile and looked him in the eye.

"Apparently you didn't understand me earlier. You. Belong. To. ME! So no you won't be going to see that little succubus whore nor will you be going to see that premature little girl scout. You are going to get your ass into that bed with me right now do I make myself clear?" Tsukune smirked again and said.

"Now why would I do that Moka-san?" Moka gave off a seductive grin and buried her face into his neck.

"Because if you do I may be able to show you your place." Moka said seductively. Tsukune had to suppress a shudder as he felt her moist tongue run along his neck in a slow tantalizing manner. Tsukune suppressed a moan and grinned.

"If you keep that up I just might start enjoying you sucking my blood." Moka gave off a slight chuckle.

"Oh really _lick_ then maybe I should_ Nip_ keep this up _Slurp."_ Tsukune couldn't help but let one moan out as he felt Moka's fangs break the skin of his neck and drink her fill. Moka raised her head up and licked the remaining blood off of her lips.

"So then Tsukune are you going to stay with me?" Moka asked teasingly. Tsukune sighed but gave off a slight smile.

"Yes Moka-san I will stay with you tonight…after all you still haven't shown me my place." Tsukune said with a smirk. Moka smiled and lay down in her bed holding Tsukune's form close to her side. 'That is right Tsukune, you belong to me now like when you become strong enough to prove your strength I will belong to you my friend, my fated one, my blood partner, my Tsukune.' This is how it all began this is how the monsters began to rise from their hiding place in the academy to their throne as most superior. It all started with the rise of a forgotten shadow.

**A.N. Okay I'll admit for a bit i thought I was finished I mean completely I stopped writing, stopped reading, and everything else however I finally got a kick in the ass and am Back so I'm rewriting the Shadow as well as working on all of my Naruto stories. I hope you like this as the first time I wrote it it wasn't structured very well and I believe that this will be alot better.**

**BurningBlood**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 2: Tears of Pure Darkness

Tsukune awoke silently not a sound or a move was made as he roused from his dreamless sleep. He slowly started to take in his surroundings. He noticed the window off to his left allowing the sunlight to shine through. He noticed that the door was completely shut and locked tightly. He noticed the silver hair of Moka lying on his chest, and how every time she took a deep breath he could feel her larger than average breast push into his chest. Tsukune couldn't help but inwardly groan.

'Don't nose bleed or else it will get worse.' Tsukune thought drawing an emotionless chuckle from the back of his mind.

'**Better.' **The voice said causing Tsukune to inwardly groan again.

'You're not helping!' Tsukune yelled in his mind making the other voice to chuckle.

'**Sure I am what type of strange voice inside your head would I be if I didn't help you out with our little blood sucker?' **The voice asked with unheard amusement.

'The type that knew not to piss me off if he wants to not be behind a seal, and from what I'm feeling right now she is anything but little.' Tsukune hollered with slight aggravation and some humor.

'**Touché touché' **The voice chuckled.

'Good now be quiet before she wakes u…' Tsukune's thoughts were cut off as two thin fangs broke the skin of his neck.

"_Mmm_ Damn it Moka-san when did you wake up?" Tsukune said looking at the two red eyes glaring at him for interrupting her breakfast.

"Well it was kind of hard to sleep when I felt what appeared to be a silver steak poking me in the thigh and stomach…you wouldn't know anything about that now would you Tsukune?" Moka asked coyly. Tsukune kept on an innocent face as it was natural of his species.

"Why no Moka-san I have no idea what you are talking about." Tsukune said still keeping up his innocent façade. Moka gave off an evil grin.

"Oh really so you're saying this doesn't belong to you…maybe I should find who it does." She said as she reached down and rubbed him through his jeans. Moka, to this day, doesn't know how he did it, but one minute he was under her pinned by pleasure and the next she was caught under him her body pinned under his, those black eyes glaring daggers at her.

"I don't think so. Now lets get one thing straight you wish to own me and I allowed you to do so, however if I ever so much as see you touch another guy like you just did me I'll kill him do you understand Moka-san?" Tsukune said his voice showing that this was more then a threat. Moka smiled a sexy smile as she felt the power of the Rouge be released however none of the influence of the killer.

"Oh really and what if I say no what will you do?" Moka asked and playfully struggled. Tsukune gave off a cocky grin and said.

"I'll show you your place just like I am right now…I belong to you for now…however soon I will be the owner and then I will never have that problem again…because when I'm done with you…you won't ever want another man to touch you…after all…you still haven't finished breakfast." Moka smiled and latched herself back onto his neck breaking the skin allowing the warm life saving liquid rush into her eager and hungry mouth. Moka had to hold back a moan as she felt Tsukune's blood flow over her tongue and down her throat. Tsukune groaned as confusion ran through his mind.

'Why did I say stuff like that I don't want to kill anybody.' Tsukune thought worry resonating through out his mind.

'**Don't you?' **An emotionless voice echoed from the back of his mind again.

'Wha…no why would I want to kill anybody!' Tsukune yelled into his mind frantically.

'**How about to protect what you feel belongs to you, or to remove a threat to yourself, OR to fix an injustice would you not kill for these things? Would you not listen to what runs in your very blood and soul? Or would you wish to lose Moka to someone like Kuyou who could hurt her? Would you allow that to happen?' **The voice responded his words cold and calculated.

'NO! NEVER!' Tsukune hollered incredulously.

'**Good then when Moka-san heals tell me and we will begin our…journey of discovery for if you wished to call it anything it would be that.' **The voice responded knowledge showing in its voice.

'What are we going to try and discover?' Tsukune asked curiously.

'**You shall see when Moka-san is healed until then take care of her my emotional side for you will need her when the time comes.' **The emotionless voice said with a chuckle and then receded into the depths of Tsukune's was confused at what his Assassins soul just said, but he didn't have time to think on it as he felt Moka release his neck from her succulent lips. Tsukune watched as she ran her long tongue across her rose petal smooth lips, and gave a thoughtful frown.

"Hmm…you know eventually I'm going to have to put the Rosario back on you…what happens then?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. Moka looked up at him an undignified frown gracing her face as if she had been insulted.

"You fool did you really think I didn't think of that…no I knew that I would have to be sealed eventually however not even that stupid Rosario will keep me from you for long my little shadow because after all until you learn to control your abilities you still can't fight someone to strong." Tsukune just had to smile at the slightly conceded way she had said that. Suddenly an idea hit Tsukune like a ton of bricks. Tsukune smiled lovingly down at the silver haired bloodsucker.

"Tell me Moka-san how would you like to learn how to swim?" Tsukune asked causing Moka to glare at him in anger.

"I can't touch water without getting hurt you fool remember." Moka growled in anger making Tsukune chuckle.

"You let me worry about that." Tsukune said stroking her hair. Moka glared at him but went with it. Tsukune stood from his place over Moka and offered her his hand. Knocking the offered hand aside Moka stood on her own her pride still not allowing her to accept help from something she owned. Tsukune chuckled but started towards the door when he heard the sound of metal hitting against metal and a large suppression of power. Tsukune turned around knowing what happened, but was confused. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard.

"Here is the perfect chance to win her over Tsukune don't disappoint me." Tsukune smiled as he saw Moka's hair return to its usual light pink color. Subconsciously converting some of his energy into speed Tsukune appeared beside Moka just in time to catch her as she fell. Looking at the sealed vampire Tsukune gave a soft smile.

"Good to have you back Moka-chan." Tsukune said lovingly. Moka looked up at Tsukune and gave off that cute smile she had.

"Tsukune what are you doing in my room?" Moka asked in innocent confusion. Tsukune smiled at her innocence, a complete contrast to the seductive and manipulative unsealed Moka.

"I was asking if you would like to learn how to swim so you can go swimming with me?" Tsukune asked causing Moka to again give off an unbearably cute confused face.

"But I can't touch water?" Moka said innocently drawing a chuckle from Tsukune.

"You let me take care of that now come on I have everything set up." Tsukune said and pulled the pink haired vampire towards the door. Confused Moka followed Tsukune to where ever he was taking her. After about five minutes of walking they arrived at the school pool, which again confused Moka. Moka turned towards Tsukune with the intent to ask him what was going on only to stop. There in front of her was Tsukune stripping off his shirt to show the outline of a six-pack and pectoral muscles, his arms showed a little definition but noting to extreme. Tsukune smiled at the light blush the girl had on her normally pale face.

"What's the matter Moka-chan don't you want to learn to swim?" Tsukune asked portraying innocents, even though he knew what he was doing to the girl. Moka nodded although she avoided eye contact.

"I…I don't have…anything to wear." Moka responded nervously drawing a light chuckle from the brown eyed boy.

"Don't worry about it I asked Nekonome-sensie to pick you up something and leave it in your gym locker so how about we both go get changed and then I'll teach you how to swim…okay?" Tsukune asked reassuringly. Moka nodded and headed towards the girls changing room. Opening the locker Moka saw what was supposed to be her swimsuit…well…I wouldn't really call it a swimsuit as all it was, was two cloth triangles barley big enough to cover the nipples held together and on by thin strings, and a thong bikini. Moka looked at the article of clothing and blushed.

'I can't wear this in front of Tsukune-kun what would he think of me I mean…' Moka thought, unintentionally contacting her inner self.

'**What is the problem you like the boy don't you?' **The cold voice of her other half asked.

'Yes Tsukune is my precious friend of course I like him, but if he saw me in this…I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again.' Moka said nervousness resonating throughout her mind.

'**Do you not trust him?'** Her other half asked, seriousness showing in her voice.

'Of course I trust him but…' Moka started to say only to get cut off.

'**No you don't or else you would not be thinking that he would change his opinion of you because of something you wore when you never had a saw in the matter of what to buy.' **Her unsealed self said showing a slight amount of anger.

'I…I guess so.' Without further argument Moka slowly stripped herself of her school uniform and put on the skimpy article of clothing.

Tsukune watched as Moka slowly and hesitantly stepped out of the girls changing room in her swimsuit. Tsukune's mind stopped as he took in her form. Tsukune's eyes traveled from her long seemingly endless legs to her wide hips. Tsukune slowly licked his lips as he took in her flat stomach and the soft curve of her breast, which was accentuated by her clasping her hands in front of her. Tsukune's eyes finally found their way to her face and a smile found its way onto his lips. Wiping the blood from his nose Tsukune chuckled.

"I should have known this would happen." Tsukune said slightly shaking his head. Confused Moka tilted her head cutely to the side causing Tsukune to chuckle.

"Nekonome-sensie thinks that we are together so I should have known she would try something like this…how about this tomorrow I'll bring you over a couple of human clothing store catalogs and I'll by you a new one." Tsukune asked showing sincerity. Moka quickly hid her blush and nodded. Tsukune walked up and took her hand into his own.

"Follow me." Tsukune said, slowly led her towards the edge of the pool, and walked in one step at a time. Tsukune suddenly felt a pull on his hand and looked up to see Moka standing not two inches away from the water, a terrified look on her face.

"I…I don't think…I have to go." Moka said and tried to get away only to run strait into some ones chest. Looking up at who it was she was surprised to see the warm chocolate eyes of Tsukune looking back at her.

"But…but how did?" Moka stuttered confused. Tsukune gave a soft smile.

"Do you trust me?" Tsukune asked softly and soothingly.

"Of course I trust you but I…" She was cut off as Tsukune pulled her into a hug.

"Then please at least touch the water if you don't want to get into the pool afterwards then I will understand but please at least try and touch the water…for me." Tsukune whispered sweetly into the girl's ear. Moka nodded into his chest and turned back towards the water. As she reached the waters edge she turned back towards Tsukune to see him smiling softly at her. Moka closed her eyes and lowered her foot into the water expecting the shocking feeling of her discharge of power, however her eyes flew open as the feeling of warm water started lap at her ankles. Eyes wide with surprise she whipped her head around toward Tsukune to see him smiling happily.

"So do you still wish to learn to swim Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked coyly gaining a confused look from Moka.

"How am I able to touch the water I thought that…" Moka asked only to get cut off by the brunet's chuckle.

"About a week ago I went and asked Nekonome-sensie about switching the pools water with herbal water using the fact that some monsters can't come in contact with pure water and that it would slow down the mermaids plan to attack people, if they try that again…I finished switching the water out a day before the whole Kuyou incident and I was hoping you would let me teach you how to swim…so Moka-chan do you still wish to learn how to swim?" Tsukune asked unfolding his arms. Moka couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her gorgeous eyes as he said those things.

Tsukune couldn't hold in his laughter as Moka almost tackled him into a hug while repeatedly saying the word yes. The world was right for the next couple of hours Tsukune taught Moka how to do the butterfly the breaststroke and how to tread water. They also got into a splash fight, which Moka thought was the most fun thing she has ever done.

Finally getting out of the pool Tsukune turned towards Moka to see her bent over trying to catch her breath giving him an unintentional perfect view of her shapely ass. Trying to hold in a nosebleed Tsukune stuttered.

"So Moka-chan how about we get you back into bed after all you aren't completely healed from your fight with Kuyou." Hearing this Moka smiled and nodded. Quickly changing both were on their way back towards Moka's Dorm, Tsukune offering to accompany her.

As they walked in silence Tsukune couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen. Tsukune hated that feeling, the feeling of being watched. The cold shiver of being hunted as something stalks its prey. Tsukune brushed off the feeling as paranoia because of what has happened lately. The quiet of the moonlit night was broken as Moka screamed in what appeared to be pain. Whipping around Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes there in front of him was a man that looked remarkably like Kuyou only instead of four tail made of fire coming out of his tail bone there were seven. Standing behind the seven tailed Kitsune was another, much younger, fox that only possessed three tails. Tsukune's eyes were drawn towards the person dangling from the Elder Fox's hand. Akashiya Moka had been caught. The Kitsune glared at Tsukune with hatred in his eyes.

"So you are the one who made my son grovel for forgiveness…and to this bitch." The fox growled out in anger. Tsukune hardened his eyes as the seven tailed fox threw Moka towards the three-tailed kittling behind him.

"Yeah so what not my fault your son was a son of a bitch on a power trip I just knocked him down a few pegs." Tsukune said with a smirk. This comment made the younger fox growl.

"Don't you dare talk to the lord that way if I weren't busy holding this little slut of a vampire I would…" He never got to finish his sentence as what felt to be a great pressure was pushed onto his shoulders.

"Never…and I mean NEVER…call Moka-chan a slut she is the most pure being on this planet and you should feel honored to even be in her presence." Tsukune yelled his hair slowly bleeding to white. The young kitsune, over coming his fear, smirked at the Rouge.

"Oh really then maybe I should just take that purity away from her…" The Kitsune didn't get to say any more as a hand wrapped itself around his throat. Looking along the hand towards its owner the kitsune's golden eyes locked with what appeared to be endless voids of pure black hatred.

"Release her…NOW!" Tsukune's voice spoke with anger that resonated through the Fox's mind. The kitsune acted on his instinct to survive and released Moka. Tsukune grinned as he felt Moka slide into his free arm and hold herself tightly to his chest. Tsukune turned his cold black eyes back towards the fox and grinned.

"You listened so I'll spare your life this time fox, but should you every try something like this again…You had better hope whatever god is up there loves you." Tsukune said menacingly as he vibrated his hand at an unbelievable speed. This vibration caused the young kitsune to slip a spinal disk, making him fall to the floor temporarily paralyzed. Tsukune spat at the fallen kitsune, cocked his head, and glared coldly at the elder fox. The Kitsune couldn't help but smile at the Rouge's anger.

"Oh so you hold that little slut in a special place…what is it does she suck your cock well…or is it that she could give you a great boob job with those pillows she calls breast?" The Elder Kitsune taunted laughing as Tsukune's eyes darkened.

"Oh did I hit a nerve…maybe after I kill you I'll take her home and allow my clan to have their way with her…after all a vampires pussy has to be the best." As those words passed the older fox's mouth a strange feeling loneliness passed over the elderly fox.

"NO ONE…TALKS…THAT…WAY…ABOUT…MOKA-CHAN!" Tsukune yelled allowing more of his dark energy to escape and encompass the area. The elder Kitsune went wide-eyed as the energy encompassed the moon and stars stealing all light from the world. Moka watched in aw as the cloths that Tsukune wore were torn from him and ripped to sheds leaving him completely naked for a minute causing blood to escape from Moka's nose. Moka watched in fascination as shadows of the darkest black slowly crept up Tsukune's body. Moka couldn't help but worry as the shadows covered Tsukune in a cocoon of darkness.

"What the hell is this Boy! Do you think this will stop me!" The elder Kitsune yelled only for two voices to chuckle in unison from inside the solid black cocoon. Moka was broken out of her nervousness as the feeling of something wet hit her cheek. Jumping slightly Moka touched where the wetness had formed and brought it in front of her face. Through the little light, provided by the elder Kitsune's tails, Moka was able to see a black liquid on her fingers. Moka brought the liquid to her nose and took a small whiff.

"Salt…Tears…" As she said that her eyes went wide as the stories her mother told her about the Rouge's started coming back to her. Moka's eyes were drawn towards the black cocoon. As she stared at the shadows she whispered words long since forgotten to the outside world.

"When matters of the heart over power the mind, and tears of pure darkness falls out of a clear blue sky, the monster awakens, the thief, the seducer, the assassin, The…Rouge." As if her words held some type of magic to them, the shadows exploded off of Tsukune reveling the true form of the Rouge. Dressed in tight brown leather pants, a brown leather vest with a cowl attached guarded his chest and lower face from view, his bracers were made of a light blue leather, two pitch black curved daggers were strapped to the back of his hips blades crossing in the back and the handles pointing towards the ground, and finally a hooded cloak made out of what would appear to be living shadows clamped together at his neck with a suspiciously familiar looking Rosario. The hood of the cloak was up hiding his stark white hair from view only allowing the glowing darkness of his eyes to appear out of the shadow of his cloak. Fear and loneliness encompassed the Elder Fox as he heard one cold and emotionless voice and one angry and heated voice speak in unison.

"You will leave this place and never return, but before you do that you will grovel for forgiveness at Moka-chan's feet and hope you are worthy of her forgiveness." The voices spoke causing the Elder Kitsune to growl.

"I am not as weak as my son so watch what you say boy lest you loose your tongue." The Elder Kitsune said in a gutteral voice causing the two voices to chuckle.

"I will admit you aren't as weak as your son I will give you that however…" Tsukune disappeared and a cold whisper entered the fox's ear.

"…you're still weaker than me." With that Tsukune disappeared again moving to fast for anyone to see. The kitsune whipped his head around wildly trying to find the guile little creature called Tsukune.

"What is the matter you fur scarf am I to fast for you? Huh all your talk about being all big and bad ain't worth shit now is it?" The two voices resonated through out the darkness. The Kitsune finally had enough, spinning in a circle he let loose a stream of fire from his tails burning everything around him. Looking around him the kitsune saw burning wood and ash, but nothing else.

"Ha not so might now are you, you little pest I knew you were all talk." The kitsune froze stiff as he felt someone lean backwards against his back and two overlapping voices say.

"Yeah I'll admit that fucking tree won't ever back talk you again." The kitsune whorled around trying to catch the boy behind him, only to hit air. Looking around confused the kitsune's eyes widened to comedic levels as he felt the chill of cold steel press into his throat.

"Now then like I said a simple apology and then run away with your tail between your legs and then we'll call all of this even." The two overlapping voices said drawing a growl from the Elder Kitsune.

"No…Never I am…" THe elder Kitsune started only for two overlaping voices to cut him off.

"From a proud and noble family and I will never beg for forgiveness yes I've heard it all before. Now then let me give you the same words of advise I gave your son. A prideful death is…still…death. So if you wish to continue this little escapade I'll slit your throat right now and turn you into a fucking coat for Moka-chan's birthday." Tsukune threatened and pulled the steel of his blade closer to the fox's neck. The Elder Kitsune nodded and still with the blade at his throat knelt before Moka, grasped her hand, and said.

"I am sorry I had attacked a lady and for that I apologize." Now again this seamed the right thing to do to the elder kitsune however he knew something was wrong when he heard.

"Déjà vu." Cocking his head up he saw black mirth filled eyes.

"Strike one, you're touching her. Strike two you looked up her skirt on the way down. And strike three…"

"You chauvinistic Pervert!" The Kitsune never saw the kick coming until it hit him in the face. Tsukune chuckled as black eyes met green. Chuckling Tsukune picked Moka up Bridal style and using his energy he sped them towards Moka's dorm.

Arriving in her room Tsukune set Moka down on the bed. Tsukune stood from his spot and quickly giving Moka an unseen smile he turned to leave. His exit was obstructed however by a soft hand gasping his wrist. Turning towards the hand he saw Moka hiding her face trying to look as small as possible.

"Um…Tsukune…would you…would you stay here for tonight…" Moka asked nervously. Tsukune turned towards her and with the sound of shattering glass his true appearance faded way to the kind Tsukune she was use to, his warm chocolate colored eyes that made her think everything was going to be alright, his wild and spiky brown hair, and his prim and proper and somehow repaired uniform. Tsukune knelt down next to her bed and grasped her hand in his.

"Now why would you want me to do that Moka-chan? I think we both need our sleep after tonight's little escapades as well as you're still not completely healed." Tsukune said in a soothing voice only for Moka to turn her head away from him.

"I…I don't want to be alone after the things they said they were going to…going to do." Moka said nervously making Tsukune's eyes gain a dark look. His eyes quickly regained their softness however as he looked into Moka's green eyes.

"Moka-chan I'll stay with you here tonight if you wish however I want you to know I would never and I mean never allow some one to do what those two said they were going to do to you…you know that right?" Moka gave off a smile and nodded. Tsukune was about to grab a chair to sit in when he felt to feminine but soft arms pull him into the bed. Tsukune turned to look at the perpetrator only to see a blushing Moka. Tsukune smiled and wrapped his arm around the pink haired girl. Moka smiled and snuggled into the chest of her hero. 'My seducer, my thief, my assassin, my Rouge, my…tears of pure darkness.'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 3: Good Boy

Tsukune awoke silently not a sound or a move was made as he roused from his dreamless sleep. He slowly started to take in his surroundings. He noticed the window off to his left allowing the sunlight to shine through. He noticed that the door was completely locked and shut tightly. He noticed the pink hair of the sealed Moka lying on his chest and the how every time she took a breath her slightly larger than normal breast would press into his chest. 'Damn it not again.' Tsukune cursed in his head.

'**If I didn't know any better I would swear you were gay by how much you complain about this.' **An emotionless voice from the back of his mind responded, causing Tsukune to growl deeply in anger.

'Shut up this isn't like Moka-san who would just kick the crap out of me and call it even, this is Moka-chan this could ruin any chance I have with her.' Tsukune snapped back at the voice drawing a chuckle from the voice.

'**Ah I see what you mean…well good luck with that.' **The emotionless voice responded making Tsukune groan in him mind in annoyances.

'Asshole' Tsukune snapped causing the voice to chuckle again and recede back into he recesses of Tsukune's mind.

Moka awoke from her sleep to the smell of something sweet and a dark power draped around her…protecting her from the world and all of its dangers. Moka slowly wormed her way up towards the source of the sweet smell. Slowly her pink tongue ran along her plump lips and she could taste it slightly. Burying her nose into the source Moka sighed. 'I wonder if he would mind…I would only take a little…but I don't want to hurt Tsukune.' Moka thought to herself while taking another deep breath of Tsukune's sweet scent.

'**What are you blathering on about now?' **A powerful voice echoed from within the recesses of her mind causing Moka to jump in surprise.

'Huh? Oh n…nothing.' Moka stuttered back to her other half, drawing a snort from her other self.

'**Yes and I have finally decided to fall in love with a human now tell me what it is.'** Inner Moka snapped at her more sensitive half in annoyance.

'I…I just wonder if Tsukune trust me enough to let me suck his blood while he's asleep.' Moka explained, the nervousness showing clearly in her voice.

'**Oh really and why wouldn't he?'** Inner Moka asked, annoyance resonating in her voice.

'He is a human and I'm sure he heard all of the bad things some of the vampires did back during the dark wars and…and I don't want him to hate me.' Moka explained drawing a laugh from her other half.

'What's so funny?!' Moka yelled at her other half.

'**Haha you are such a silly girl tell me has Tsukune ever run even once at the sight of me?'** Inner Moka asked causing her more emotional self to mental scoff.

'I don't know I don't remember much about when I unseal you.' Outer Moka said in a matter of fact voice.

'**Ah yes right, well then has he ever acted any different to you because you are a vampire?' ** Inner Moka responded, hating to be corrected.

'Well…no but…' Moka started only to be cut off.

'**Has he ever denied you when you ask to suck his blood?'** Inner Moka asked again, more in rhetoric then anything else.

'Well no but…' Moka started in only to get cut off again.

'**And do you not remember what happened last night that clearly showed he isn't human any more?' **Inner Moka explained causing Moka to freeze.

'That's right…he…he transformed into a Rouge…the other S-class monster…but how?' Moka dove deeper into her own thoughts only to be brought out of them at the sound of Tsukune's voice.

"Something on your mind there Moka-chan?" Moka shot into the air at the sound of his voice only to land in his lap as he sat up in her bed. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders to support her back Tsukune chuckled.

"Well that was fun but you still haven't answered my question?" Tsukune inquired drawing a blush from the pink haired girl..

"Umm…well…I was wondering…" Moka said, unable to finish her question, causing Tsukune to raise an eyebrow.

"How I became a Rouge and if I was ever lying to you about being human right?" Tsukune questioned with a slight smirk. Moka blushed a beautiful crimson color and nodded hiding her face from view by looking into her lap. Tsukune gave off a deep chuckle at this. 'Gods she has no idea how cute that is.' Tsukune thought to himself only to have an emotionless chuckle resonate through out his mind. Shaking himself out of that Tsukune smiled at the woman who sat in his lap.

"Well what was the last thing you remember from our fight with Kuyou?" Tsukune inquired, causing Moka's head to shoot up, a worried look in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry about getting you hurt Tsukune are you alright? Did your wounds heal fine? Did they ever convic…" Moka rapidly fired off her questions, only to be cut off by a finger being pressed gently to her lips.

"Calm down, am I to guess that the last thing you remember is my getting burned by Kuyou?" Tsukune asked with a slight smile drawing a nod from the pink haired vampire.

"Well it went like this…"

_(((First FlashBack)))_

_"Don't die…Moka-san" Tsukune whispered allowing the sound of metal grinding against each other to echo throughout the room. Moka looked as the Rosario, the only thing keeping her vampire powers in check, fell from its chain and into the dieing arms of Tsukune. Everyone watched as the explosion of power surrounded Moka. 'So this is it…this is the power that turned hair to silver and eyes to red…this is the power of a super vampire.' Thought Kuyou as the power died down showing a very different Moka still holding Tsukune in her arms her eyes never leaving him. As the power coursed through her veins her body changed to accommodate the sure in energy. Her hips grew wider and her bust grew in size. Her hair turned into flowing falls of silver and her eyes turned to burning pools of blood._

_"Why…why did you do it…you fool I would have survived…you're a__ human do you keep forgetting that…with this amount of damage you are sure to die." Moka said concern showing only slightly in her voice. Tsukune smiled up at the silver haired Goddess._

_"I couldn't live with myself if I had let someone hurt Moka-san when I could have stopped it…vampire or not you are precious to me…" Tsukune said making all sound stop. Moka stared at the boy who had again risked himself for her safety. Everyone watched as Moka's dipped her head down and sank her enlarged canines into Tsukune's throat. Seeing this action Kurumu couldn't help but get angry._

_"What the hell are you doing Moka he's hurt enough already so quit sucking his blood!" Kurumu yelled in anger and confusion. Moka raised her head after finishing and walked over towards Kurumu and Yukari and set Tsukune down beside them. Moka turned a very serious eye towards the two female Youkai and glared._

_"Keep him safe I injected my own blood into his body so it should heal him…however it may also have other side effects." Moka explained as she turned and faced the raging Kitsune that had attacked her._

_"You dare attack one such as me…you are not worthy…know your place." Moka said lashing out with a kick that made Kuyous head spin and crash into the wall behind him. Moka flipped her hair out of her face as a malicious laugh entered every ones ears._

_"Haha…hahahaha so that is it…that is the power of the elite monsters…how pathetic…and to think I was actually scared of you." Kuyou said in an excited voice. Moka glared at the flaming fox that was standing before her not even harmed by that attack. Kuyou rushed forwards and slammed his paw into Moka's stomach knocking her back into the wall blood slowly running down her chin, but it didn't stop there oh no things were about to go to hell in a hand basket. The only warning of the next attack Moka had was the feeling of something furry wrapping around her ankle before it happened. She was lifted up and slammed into the floor repeatedly blood from her body leaked slowly down her chin._

_Tsukune watched through half lidded eyes as this happened. 'Stop…please stop Kuyou…Please I have to stop him…please.' Tsukune's world stopped and his eyes could only focus onto Moka's pained face. _

_"What is it that you wish for boy be specific what is it that you want?" A cold and emotionless voice said as Tsukune watched as Moka's face contorted in pain all because he couldn't do anything. As Tsukune stared at this the voice asked again._

_"What is it you wish for boy be specific what is it you want?" The words rang inside of Tsukune's mind. Tsukune's eyes never left Moka's face as he answered._

_"I want to be strong…strong enough to save even Moka-san from what ever danger we may get into in this academy and afterwards…I wish I could save Moka-san." Tsukune's words were strong and determined causing the voice to chuckle._

_"Nothing is ever free boy. What are you willing to give up to save her boy?" The voice asked with a certain sinister quality to it. Tsukune didn't even hesitate with his answer._

_"Anything. Anything you want is yours." Those words made the voice give another emotionless laugh._

_"Even if you have to stop being human?" The voice asked again._

_"Anything." Tsukune responded with even more conviction making the voice hum._

_"Hmm…So be it…" The voice said as time seemed to speed back up. Kuyou stopped as did everyone else as they felt it. Power. A dark power that seemed to pulse out of Tsukune's body._

_(((FlashBack End)))_

"…and that's pretty much what happened." Tsukune finished his explanation only to look at Moka in confusion. Moka had a sad look on her face, as she looked down into her lap a small tear falling from her eye.

"You…you gave up being human…just to save me…why…why did you do it?" Moka asked through her sobs causing Tsukune to squeeze her tightly and chuckle.

"Like I told Moka-san I couldn't live with myself if I allowed either of you to be hurt if I could stop it." Tsukune said only to get tackled back onto the bed by a pink blur. Tsukune looked down at Moka as she cryed into his chest and wrapped her into his arms again.

"What's wrong Moka-chan aren't you happy?" Tsukune asked causing Moka to cry harder into his chest.

"How could it make me happy when you had to give up being human just to save me…when it was all my fault you have to live your life as a monster always hiding who you really are." Moka said through her sobs. Tsukune squeezed her to his chest and glared at the ceiling. 'Is this what she thinks of being a monster? Always having to hide who you really are…always having to pretend to be something you're not…hmm…I never thought about it that way…strange…' Tsukune thought to himself drawing a hum from his inner self. Tsukune sat up, pulling Moka with him, and pulled Moka away from his chest. Tsukune gently cupped the girls cheek and looked lovingly into her emerald eyes.

"Now you listen, and you listen well Moka-chan to give up being human was my choice and mine alone and I would make it again and again if it meant being able to protect you do you understand? I don't mind having to live in hiding as long as you're there to help me." Tsukune said with conviction in his voice. Moka smiled up at Tsukune a few more tears fell from her eyes before they stopped. Looking into her sparkling green eyes Tsukune smiled. Tsukune hugged Moka to his chest and fell back onto the bed. They don't know how much time passed as they laid there together, but it didn't seem to matter as for the first time in a long time, both of them were happy.

"Hey Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked, finally breaking the silence. Moka nuzzled her face into his chest and smiled.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka asked softly causing Tsukune to chuckle.

"I was just wondering if you felt up to going to class today?" Tsukune asked causing Moka to give off a smile and nod.

"Well then we had better get up and ready class starts in thirty minutes." Tsukune said with a chuckle. Moka nodded and hopped off and Tsukune and out of bed. Chuckling slightly Tsukune got out of bed as well and started towards the door.

"Tsukune…where are you going?" Moka asked curiosity laced heavily into her voice. Stopping with his hand not even an inch away from the doorknob he thought. 'Déjà vu.'

"I'm going to my dorm room?" Tsukune asked more then stated, while looking back at Moka.

"Oh…well okay then." Moka said slightly depressed.

"Why is there something wrong." Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. Moka scoffed her shoe slightly her hands clasped in front of her and her head looking off to the side somewhere.

"Well it's just that…last night and this morning I had never felt as safe as I did then and I was just…" Moka explained only to gasp as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Moka-chan would you like for me to keep you company at night?" Tsukune asked and smiled as he saw Moka nod, a heavy blush adorning her face. Chuckling slightly Tsukune dipped down until his mouth brushed her ear slightly.

"I may not be in until extremely late some nights…is that alright?" Tsukune whispered sensually. Moka had to repress a shudder as she felt his warm breath brush along the outside surface of her ear.

"Where…where will you b…be?" Moka stuttered causing Tsukune to smile.

"Don't you trust me Moka-chan?" Tsukune whispered, fake hurt showing in his voice. Tsukune couldn't help but smirk as he felt the pink haired girl shudder in his arms.

"I…I trust you but…but…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Tsukune's warm breath kept brushing over her ear drawing a chuckle from Tsukune.

"You have no reason to worry Moka-chan I will be out trying to master my powers nothing more nothing less…what were you scared that I would be gallivanting about with Kurumu?" Again Moka's blush got deeper.

"N…no it's not that…and besides y…you can go and…and be wi…with who ever y…you want…I…I'm sure there are plenty o…of girls who…who would love a…a Rouge." Moka stuttered causing Tsukune to chuckle deeply.

"Oh really Moka-chan and what about you? How do you feel about my being a Rouge?" Tsukune whispered moving his lips closer to her ear. Moka shivered as his lips brushed her ear this time as she turned around to face him in his arms, avoiding eye contact, and blushing.

"I think it's wonderful if you do…I hate it if you do…it really doesn't change my opinion of you because, whether you are a human or a Rouge you are still Tsukune…my precious friend." Moka whispered, love showing clearly in her voice. Tsukune smiled softly at her and laid a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"As are you to me Moka-chan you mean the world to me…never forget that." Tsukune responded and released Moka afterwards so that they could both get ready.

Tsukune sat in the lobby of the girls' dormitories waiting for Moka to finish and get down there so that they could get to class. Tsukune was brought out of his musing of random things by the feeling of two large breasts pushing into his arm. Turning towards the feeling Tsukune smiled.

"Hello Kurumu-chan how are you?" Tsukune said, happy to see his friend alright. Kurumu smiled at Tsukune turning on her charm.

"Oh I'm great Tsukune-kun how about you?" Kurumu said flirtatiously while rubbing her breast into Tsukune's arm. Giving out a chuckle Tsukune looked strait into her eyes.

"I'm fine, and that trick doesn't work on me Kurumu-chan so turn off your charm as you are just wasting energy." Tsukune said, the humor showing clearly in his voice. This left Kurumu speechless although it never worked one hundred percent on him it usually had some small effect, but now it didn't even seem to faze him. Tsukune gave off a chuckle at Kurumu's confused face.

Moka walked into the lobby and started looking around for Tsukune. Only for her eyes to land on Kurumu with her charm still on looking Tsukune right in the eyes, pressing this melon sized breast of hers into his arm. **'Grrr how dare that little bitch I'll fucking kill her if she tries anything.'** An angered voice resonated through Moka's mind as she saw the familiar seen of Tsukune being hugged by Kurumu.

'What was that?' Moka asked her other self in concern.

'**Get that little bitch off of Tsukune right now or else he will be her slave.'** Inner moka yelled in rage. Now that sent Moka into action running across the room Moka shoved Kurumu out of the way and hugged herself to Tsukune.

"Tsukune are you okay you didn't fall for it did you, you aren't her slave right?" Moka asked, the worry clearly showing in her voice. Tsukune looked down into the worried eyes of Moka and smiled.

"No I'm not but…" Tsukune said, leaned down towards her ear, and whisper.

"I can't say she wasn't trying to tempt me." Tsukune leaned back up only to see Moka's eyes flash red and for that to happen while the Rosario is on it means Inner Moka is pissed. **'That succubus bitch had better keep her hands above the belt and her lips to her self or else I'll shove her tail up her own ASS!' **Inner Moka raged angrily. Watching as the eye on the Rosario formed and unformed Tsukune chuckled. Wrapping his arm around Moka's shoulders Tsukune started to walk towards class leading Moka who was trying to figure out why her unsealed self was more pissed then usual.

As Tsukune walked towards class one arm around Moka's shoulders the other between Kurumu's breast he couldn't help but chuckle at all of the glares he was getting from the guys and all the blushes he was getting from the girls. **'Give it a shot you worthless sacks of shit you aren't worthy know your place.' **Inner Moka continued to rage behind the seal that kept her contained, and this situation isn't helping Reverse Moka's mood at all. Walking into the classroom the three of them split and sat in their respected seats. Nekonome-sensei smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Okay class as you all know at the end of this week is finals and anyone who doesn't get a fifty or above has to stay here during summer break and take remedial classes…now then let review what we learned about the famous Author…" Around this time is when her inner self distracted Moka.

'**Why did you allow that to happen?' **Inner Moka asked clearly pissed about earlier.

'Huh?' Moka intelligently asked.

'**Why did you allow that hussy of a succubus get close to what should rightfully belong to us?' **Inner Moka demanded, anger showing clearly in her voice.

'Kurumu-chan? She loves Tsukune-kun and if he were to fall in love with her I haven't any right to stop her from being close to him...and what do you mean what should rightfully belong to us?' Moka inquired drawing angrivation from her innerself.

'**Tsukune should belong to us, WE saved him, WE are the ones he trusted with his secrets, and finally WE are the only ones who are even powerful enough to withstand his fully trained awakened form so by all right he should belong to US.' **Inner Moka yelled causing her more emotional self to mentally scoff her shoe.

'But…but what if he doesn't love us?' Outer Moka asked nervously.

'**What?' **Inner Moka asked completely surprised at the question.

'What if Tsukune doesn't feel the same way about me and I do him…would he be happy with a vampire always sucking his blood…would he be happy in love with a vampire…the elite and outcast of the monster world…would he be happy with…me?' Moka said causing her inner self to hum in thought.

'**So I wasn't the only one to miss it…strange' **Inner Moka pondered slightly to herself.

'What…what do you mean by that?' Moka asked nervously causing Inner Moka to laugh.

'**Nothing…nothing you won't learn with time my emotional self, but until then do not give up on Tsukune as you will need him…after all there is no one else who can remove this accursed Rosario.' **With that Inner Moka went silent and Moka was forced to pay attention to the lesson. Now lets take a peak inside of Tsukune's head.

'…So do you think it is plausible?' Tsukune asked, it seems we have missed something.

'**It could be however to pull it off would take sufficient funds and a lot of power…the real question is…could you pull it off?' **His other half responded in it's usual emotional voice.

'If it's for Moka-chan and Moka-san then I will do it no matter what it takes.' Tsukune responds making the voice give an emotionless chuckle.

'**Good then it seems we will need to be stepping up our training before it even starts…I like where this is going.' **The assassin's soul said showing a small amount of excitement.

'As do I before we know it we may just have to step into the light.' Tsukune said showing a slight amount of worry.

'**Yes…but to fight as a shadow in the light…that always was a Rouges specialty.'** His awakened form said with a slight chuckle.

'We shall see…we shall see.' And again the awakened powers of his mind went silent forcing another super powered teenager to focus on the lesson being taught. Another three periods passed and now Tsukune and Moka sat in Math class.

"Aono-san what is the answer to the problem on the board?" A seductive but strict voice said from the front of the class room. Tsukune looked up from his notebook to the problems on the board and said.

"I don't know ma'am." Tsukune said slightly agrivated at not understanding the lesson. The teacher, Ririko-sensei, gave Tsukune a confused look.

"Aono-san I think it would be if you stayed after school for my remedial classes so that you could have a hope of passing this next exam." Ririko said slightly seductively. Tsukune looked the teacher square in the eye with a slight hardening of his own.

'I don't trust this bitch as far as I could throw her.' Tsukune said to his other half.

'**I agree…however you can't exactly tell a teacher to shove it up her ass now can you?' **His other half responded causing Tsukune to chuckle.

'You're right however I can do this.' Tsukune said making his other half wait expectantly.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I already have a private tutor set up to help me study for exams this week." Tsukune explained while slightly leaning back in his chair. Ririko-sensei glared at Tsukune causing him to inwardly chuckle.

"I don't believe any tutor could do for you what I could Tsukune-kun after all I do have a degree in t-e-a-c-h-i-n-g." Ririko said while leaning forward, giving Tsukune an amazing view of her cleavage.

"Yes I will agree, your degree in teaching is impressive however I had already promised this person that they could tutor me and to go back on my promise is unacceptable where I grew up." Tsukune said with conviction. Ririko-sensei stood at her full height in front of Tsukune's desk.

"Who is this tutor so that I may tell them you will not be receiving their help?" Ririko said in annoyance. Tsukune leaned back in his chair and gave an inward chuckle. 'Just a little more.'

"I don't think that is necessary Ririko-sensei, I believe Moka-chan will tutor me just fine this week." Tsukune said and inwardly smirked as he saw a tick appear on her forehead from anger. Ririko-sensei leaned over giving Tsukune the perfect view of her chest.

"Now Tsukune-kun I don't think you should be studying with your little girl friend as she could do nothing but hinder you…so can I expect you at my next remedial session?" Ririko said with her usual seductive quality. Moka let out a gasp as she heard what the teacher had said. 'Is it true…could I only hinder Tsukune…could he really feel that way?' Moka thought depressed slightly.

"No…no you can't…because I won't be there I will be to busy getting tutored by Moka-chan." Tsukune replied and outwardly grinned as he saw her face turn bright red.

'I win.' Tsukune said to his other half.

'**Here it comes.' **The assassin's soul responded. Tsukune jumped out of his chair and pushed Moka out of the way as a tail came crashing down where the two were sitting. Tsukune smiled as he looked at the math teacher. There where the usually pretty woman stood was a serpent like creature. Her head and torso were their usual sexy selves however her legs and hips had turned into the boneless cartilage body of a snake. At the end of her tail was a large flower bulb that made Tsukune smirk.

"Well well well…a lamia…not impressed." Tsukune said condescendingly. Ririko-sensei growled at Tsukune.

"I am the teacher and you are the student…the servant…the slave…you have no right to disobey ME your master…you belong to ME." Ririko yelled in anger. Now at an outburst like that, getting called a slave and someone saying that they owned you, most would get pissed off, but not Tsukune.

"**Ahh YOU BITCH!" **Now Moka-san is a different story. Ririko turned around towards the voice only to see Tsukune standing there flipping a Rosario in his hands.

"Well this won't be pretty…all well what can you do?" Tsukune asked and then seemed to phase out of sight only to appear back into his seat his feet kicked up on the desk leaving behind one pissed off super vampire. Ririko glared at the silver haired beauty before her.

"So this is the power of the super vampire…it is of no difference…now DIE!" Ririko yelled and sent the bulb of her tail towards the silver haired girl. Inner Moka glared as she watched as the deadly tail came towards her. Tsukune chuckled as he saw Moka just stand there as the tail came at her, and at the last moment disappear.

"Know your place!" Moka yelled her usual phrase as she sent a high kick at the teacher. Tsukune busted out laughing as he saw Ririko crashing through two walls and coming to a stop inside of a third. Finally calming down from his laughter Tsukune opened his eyes to see two red orbs staring into his eyes. Tsukune gulped nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hi Moka-san…is there something wrong?" Tsukune asked calmly. Inner Moka glared at Tsukune as those words left his mouth.

"Yes there is…you don't seem to under stand the point I tried to make before did you?" Moka asked the anger resonating in her voice. Tsukune gave off a slight sweat at those words.

'Think we could out run her?' Tsukune asked his other self.

'**We have to sleep some time.' **His awakened self responded.

'Shit.' Tsukune cursed, knowing he was screwed.

"And what point would that be Moka-san?" Tsukune asked calmly. Moka grabbed onto the tie of his uniform pulling him towards her and crashing her plump lips into his. Tsukune gasped as he felt her lips touch his allowing her long tongue to dive into his mouth. Tsukune could feel the wet appendage worm it's way around investigating every nook and cranny of his mouth. Tsukune couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Moka's soft lips on his own. Finally gaining his bearings Tsukune was about to start fighting back, only for the feeling to stop as Moka pulled away. Moka smirked at the stunned look on Tsukune's face and smirked.

"Now do you under stand my point Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked coyly causing Tsukune to nod.

"Say it Tsukune-kun…say what I want to hear." Moka commanded seductively. Tsukune looked up at Inner Moka with his deer in a headlight look.

"I belong to you." Tsukune said drawing a smile from Moka. Moka leaned donw and laid a soft kiss onto the boys lips again, pulling back Moka smiled.

"Good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shadow**

By: Burning Blood

Summary: When Moka injects Tsukune with her blood instead of giving him vampire powers it awoke something in his very soul something not seen for centuries a shadow that walks in the light.

Chapter 4: Won't We

In the dark of night a large yellow piece of metal came rolling down the abandoned path that lead to the greatest and most unknown school to have ever existed. The piece of metal came to a stop in front of an ominous scarecrow. The scarecrow was dressed in a ragged suit with a jack o' lantern for a head. Around it's neck hung the bus schedule, and if anyone were to read it they would find it strange to see the bus arriving at such an odd hour. As the bus rolled to a stop, the door opened to show a man dressed in a blue suite and a hat that shaded his eyes from view. A large cigar stuck out of his manic grin as he turned towards the scarecrow.

"On time as always Bus driver." A warm and jesting voice spoke from behind the scarecrow. The bus driver flicked his hat up to show two solid white orbs that glowed with an eerie light along with the smoldering ember of his cigar. The bus driver couldn't help but chuckle as the owner of the voice stepped out from behind the scarecrow. Standing in his usual prim and proper uniform was one Aono Tsukune.

"I see you're still here boy. Not been scared away yet?" The bus driver asked with a sinister quality to his voice. Tsukune smirked at that and chuckled.

"I have found my reason to stay Bus driver whether I'm scared or not." Tsukune responded making the driver smile widely.

"That is good boy hold onto that reason. You'll need it in the future, and next time you need something you could have made it at a more reasonable hour." Spoke the old bus driver as he pulled out a long velvet box out from behind him. Tsukune smirked and reached out towards the box.

"Yeah well thanks for waking up and getting them for me. These will really come in handy." Tsukune said as he grasped the box. Knealing down Tsukune opened the velvet box and smirked. Sitting inside of the box were two daggers wrapped within two leather sheaths. Taking hold of the leather sheath he pulled the blade free from it allowing the back of the blade to lie against the side of his forearm. The blades were solid black as if the blades were stained in tainted blood. The handle of the blade was wrapped in ray skin and came out of the blade at a ninety-degree angle. Taking hold of the other blade he pulled it free from its sheath as well. Tsukune smiled after giving it a brief inspection as well. Taking hold of the handle of each blade Tsukune spun them in his grip until the blade of each dagger rested gently on the outside of his forearms. As Tsukune gave the blades another inspection he noticed something. Through the dim light of the morning Tsukune saw Kanji written on the curve of each blade. On the blade in his right hand it had the word 'Shadow' and on the left the word 'Creed' was printed. Looking up at the bus driver Tsukune gave off a confused look.

"I never asked for this." Tsukune said looking up at the old bus driver. The white eyed man smiled and stood from his seat. Tsukune raised an eyebrow as the old bus driver leaned against the side of his bus and lit another cigar.

"Let me tell you a little story boy. Long ago, long before this school was even thought of, youkai use to live in conjunction with the human race. Each people had his or her own land and rules to follow. In the Mediterranean we had the humans. Their advances in technology, war, study was astounding. They were able to move objects that even the strongest of vampires would have trouble moving simply by doing simple equations. In Romania the vampires were gaining power under Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. The vampires, who at one time were separated into several warring tribes, were finally together under one rule. The snow women ruled the Arctic Circle, the kitsune ruled the Ring of Fire, however one species stood out above all else. Centered here on the Islands of the pacific were the Rouges. These were beings of amazing Agility and Guile. The Rouges have the ability to read the emotions radiating off of a person, by pass any barrier without any trouble, walk as if on air, disappear into the dark on a whim, and convert their demonic energies into speed and agility that surpasses even the moons children. These beings were feared for their power, yes there was no arguing that, however everyone also respected them, even the king of the night respected the Rouges…" The old bus driver sighed and took a long drag on his cigar. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay they were respected for their power so what?" Tsukune said drawing a chuckle from the old bus driver.

"Oh no boy their power is not what made the Rouges respected…it was their creed." The bus driver explained making Tsukune gain a confused look.

"Creed…what creed?" Tsukune asked causing the man to chuckle again.

"A mans own mind he wish to keep, for broken hearts a man does weep. For some murder's but a ball, but not till tears of darkness fall." The old bus driver chanted sending a shiver down Tsukune's spine. Taking a look at the blades Tsukune stayed confused.

"A mans own mind he wish to keep…for broken hearts a man does weep…For some murder's but a ball…but not till tears of darkness fall…what does this mean?" Tsukune asked in but a whisper drawing a chucle from the old bus driver.

"A mans privacy is his own and should be treated as such…to trick the person you love into returning those feelings is a sin of the heart…and tears of pure darkness will fall when the heart over powers the mind…that is what it means…" The old bus driver said making Tsukune to grip the handles of his blades tighter. Looking up at the moon that still stood high in the night sky Tsukune smiled.

"The Rouges sounded like an amazing people…" Tsukune said making the old man smile.

"That they were boy…that they were…" The bus driver said as he stepped back up into his seat. Tsukune didn't get to respond as the bus door closed and the bus drove off. Looking in the distance Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tsukune almost jumped out of his skin as a familiar silky smooth voice floated through his ear. Turning towards the voice Tsukune gave off a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Moka-chan…what are you doing up so early?" Tsukune said while nervously scratching the back of his head. Moka looked down at her feet and scoffed a shoe.

"I woke up and you weren't there…so I got a little scared something happened to you…then I found your note about training your powers…and I you know…hoped I could help." Moka said in a quiet voice. Tsukune gave a soft smile to the girl.

"I would love that Moka-chan but first…you might want to change out of your pajama's." Tsukune said teasingly while pointing to the girls pink pajama's with little black bats in flight. Moka looked down only to realize he was right she was only wearing her night wear. Giving off a neon blush Moka nodded her head.

"Come here let's see if I can get you back there without getting you seen in your night wear." Tsukune said with a slight chuckle. Moka blushed brighter but stepped closer to him. Kneeling down in front of her Tsukune cocked his head back and smiled softly at her.

"Come on get on my other half says he'll get us there in no time." Tsukune explained with a light smile. Moka nodded and stepped closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist she almost fainted when she felt his hands on her thighs. Looking back at her Tsukune blushed.

"Umm Moka-chan I'm going to have to move my hands up a little farther or else you might fall is that alright?" Tsukune said with a nervous stutter in his voice. Moka nodded but hid her face into his back. Moka couldn't help the slight feeling of arousal as she felt Tsukune's hands slide up her thighs towards her luscious and perfectly shaped ass. She couldn't help but be a bit disappointed as his hands stopped right under her ass the only thing touching it would be the edge of his thumbs.

'Goodness…why am I acting like this…if Tsukune found out I liked this what would he do…would he keep going or would he think of me as easy…I don't want Tsukune to think of me like that.' Moka thought completely embarrassed.

'**Damn it you're doing that thinking thing again aren't you?' **A cold and calculated voice resonated through out the pink haired girls mind.

'What do you mean?' Moka asked slightly offended by her other half's words.

'**Oh please you could throw yourself at the boy completely naked and shove your vagina in his face and he wouldn't think of you any less.' **Her other half said condescendingly. The blush showing on Moka's face after what I. Moka had said seemed to light up the night and heat up Tsukune's back.

'Wha…what I would never do that.' Moka yelled inside of her mind.

'**I know that you fool. I was just making a point. Tsukune will never lower his opinion of you. Are you really so stupid?'** Inner Moka asked in rhetoric. Caught up in the moment Moka couldn't stop herself from whispering.

"I'm just…scared…what if now that he has powers…what if Tsukune doesn't want or need me around anymore…" Moka was beyond surprised when she came to a sudden stop and two strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up at who was holding her she saw the warm chocolate colored eyes of Tsukune staring lovingly at her.

"Never…never assume that I won't need you around Moka-chan…I need you here by my side…powers or not…I can't stand the thought of being alone in this school." Tsukune said portraying all of his emotions to her. Moka buried herself in his chest.

"You aren't alone, what about Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan?" Moka asked nervously. Tsukune tightened his grip on Moka-chan and buried his face into her hair.

"They could never take your place Moka-chan, no matter how much they wish to, they could never replace my Moka-chan." Tsukune said tightening his grip again as he felt wet marks appear on his shirt.

"Are you okay Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked worried as he felt the girl's silent sobs. Tsukune's eyes went wide however when he was tackled onto his back into a hug.

"You…you have no idea how much that means to me." Moka whispered into his chest as silent sobs racked her body. Tsukune held her close to his chest and softly stroked her hair.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked worried for the girl in front of him. Moka looked up from his chest tear framing those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"When I was younger I went to a couple human schools and…and everyone hated me…no matter what I did I always felt different and that no one would ever want me…so when you said that…I just…I just…Oh Tsukune!" Moka yelled and buried her face into his chest again. Tsukune hugged Moka as tight as he could.

"You don't ever have to worry about that Moka-chan you aren't alone anymore…you have me…for as long as you wish to have me." Tsukune whispered gently into her ear. Moka smiled into Tsukune's chest as his words wormed their way into her ears to warm her heart. Nuzzling her face into his chest Moka sighed in delight making Tsukune give off a loving smile.

'**Is she really so important to you?'** An emotionless yet confused voice echoed out from the back of Tsukune's mind.

'Of course you should know that seeing as you are a part of me.' Tsukune answered back while silently stroking Moka's pink hair.

'**That is true however emotions are new to me so I really don't understand what is going on.'** The voice answered back again void of emotion.

'I see well hopefully you will get to experience a whole variation of emotions by the time we get our little pet project done.' Tsukune answered slightly pitying his other half.

'**Yes however to accomplish this little project you have to be much stronger then you are now so after you get Moka-chan into more decent clothing lets get to training before class starts huh?'** His other half said feeling Tsukune's pity.

'Agreed however if someone were to see Moka-chan like this…I would probably have to cut their jugular.' Tsukune said only slightly joking.

'**That's my boy.'** Both of the Rouges inwardly chuckled at the slightly gory joke.

"Moka-chan you might want to let me up so that we can get you into some new cloths, and so that we can practice with my powers." Tsukune whispered to the pink haired girl on his chest. Moka blushed a bright red at that but nodded. Again crawling onto his back Moka couldn't help but be disappointed when his hands stopped right under her ass.

Tsukune took off into a full sprint towards the girls dormitories not noticing as his hands slipped back and onto Moka's ass. 'Oh my god…he's touching me…it feels so good…his warm hands on my rear…oh I hope we don't reach the dorms too soon.' Moka thought to herself.

'**Dear goodness girl all he's doing is touching you on your covered ass. What are you going to do if he were to ever have sex with you?'** Inner Moka asked surprised at her out personas thoughts. Moka blushed bright Neon red after that.

'Oh now I can't help but think about it…I feel so naughty…I'm so happy Tsukune-kun can't read minds...' Moka thought embarrassed at her own thoughts.

'**Hmm you know you would like it…the feeling of him sliding your cloths off of your body…his fingers leaving trails of hot fire as they move closer to his prize. You would love it as he laid light kisses down your neck and into the valley of your breast kissing his way down your stomach towards your neatly trimmed core.' **Inner Moka narrated hoping to gain a rize out of her outer, goody goody, self. Moka couldn't help the wet spot that appeared in her panties and kind of hopped that Tsukune couldn't feel it as she unconsciously ground herself into his back and hands.

'Oh gods please stop…if Tsukune found out I was thinking like this he would never speak to me again and…and then I will never get him to love me.' Moka inwardly whispered not wanting her thoughts to become reality.

'**So you do admit that you love the boy do you?'** Inner Moka asked with a slight sinister quality to her voice.

'Of…of course I love him…Tsukune is…my most precious friend and…and I would do anything for him.' Moka said with conviction, although slight nervousness.

'**What about going to meet Father?'** Inner Moka asked with a slight smirk.

'What are you crazy bringing a boy home to meet Father? Tsukune would be dead before we knocked on the door!' Moka exclaimed in horror.

'**Not anytime soon of course however the year is going to end soon and during the break I for one would like to show father who we chose as our blood partner.'** Inner Moka said nonchalantly.

'Blood Partner! Tsukune and I aren't…I mean surly he doesn't…don't get me wrong I want…I mean ah I don't know what I mean.' Moka explained her mind not able to form a full sentence.

'**You try and deny the fact that you want him as your blood partner?'** Inner Moka asked slightly confused knowing her outer selves feelings.

'No it's not that it's just…what if he doesn't like me enough to be my blood partner?' Moka asked nervously drawing a sadistic smirk from her inner half.

'**Well then we will just have to make him then now won't we?'**

_**A.N. For all those who have read my story before you know why this is so short for all of those who haven't then this was just to throw out a little about Tsukune's plan and to move things along a little.**_

_**BurningBlood**_


End file.
